


spending time with you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Felix is Mentioned, Fluff, M/M, like..twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho & Hyunjin spend their Sundays the same every week - they bond over grocery shopping and cooking.





	spending time with you

Minho and Hyunjin have this weekly routine where on Sundays, they go grocery shopping together and then go back to Minho’s place to prepare bento for school the next day. They've spent their Sunday afternoons together the same way since they entered their 3rd month of dating.

It's been almost a year now since then. Minho is Hyunjin’s senior by a year. So they don't have classes together but how they met was through the dance club at high school. 

Minho had transferred from his previous school when his dad got promoted to work in the city. Renting a place for their only son nearby the new school because they wanted to teach him how to be independent and mature on his own from a young age. Minho didn’t mind because he understood his parents decision and was happy they trusted him to take care of himself. 

From the start when he joined the dance club in his new school, he had never once regretted his decision. Joining the club was one of his best decisions, if it weren't for the club he wouldn't have met Hwang Hyunjin. 

 

Minho was seated on his living room couch, looking at the wall in front of him. Picture frames decorated the wall, pictures of family and friends. He got up to take a closer look at one of the frames. A picture of him and Hyunjin with his arm slung over the younger. Both smiling widely, eye wrinkles showing — he remembers this. It was taken by their close friend Felix, another dance club member, after they had won an inter-school dance competition. Minho’s fingers traced the picture on the wall, remembering fondly of how memorable that day was. 

The door bell rang, pulling Minho out of his thoughts. Making his way to the door, he heard his boyfriend on the other side of the door repeating “Minho hyung~ Hyunjinnie is here!”. He shouldn't have taken a peek through the peephole. Why? Because he was met with a pouty Hyunjin, eyes blinking like an adorable puppy. After all these months, he still hasn't gotten used to how the younger looks mature especially when he dances but is actually a precious adorable puppy. Who Minho wants to protect at all costs.

Opening the door, the slightly taller younger boy smiled widely, “I'm here! Let's gooo”. Grabbing Minho’s hand, pulling him out of the apartment. “Jinnie wait I need to get the keys to lock the door”, Minho said before going back in. 

 

Their walk to the grocery store was nice, it was about a 15 minute walk but both didn't mind. Hands intertwined, Minho listened to Hyunjin talking about what he's been up to and random things like how Kkami — his dog, is doing, Felix planning another dance team getaway and so on. 

“So what do you wanna eat tomorrow? Kimbap? Kimchi fried rice?” Minho asked as they both entered the store. “You know I’ll cook whichever you choose right? Haha”

“Mhmm hyung you always do! That’s why it’s hard to choose!” Hyunjin replied. Minho cooks well and his cooking skills have been improving as days go by. Once in awhile he invites Hyunjin over for meals, to taste his new "experiments". Not only is Minho an amazing dancer but also a great cook, oh how lucky Hyunjin was.

“Let's just look around first then.” Hyunjin tugged Minho's hand and lead them both to the frozen food section. 

Passing by the desserts section, a sales lady approached them, a friendly smile adorning her face, “You boys wanna try some hotteok? I just heated them up. There's chocolate fillings”, lifting up the tray with little cut up pieces of hotteok. Half a toothpick sticking out through each of them.

Minho smiled, reaching out and taking two pieces, handing one of them to his boyfriend. “Thank you”, both bowed slightly before continuing to the end of the aisle. 

“Hyung do you think maybe we can get one packet of that frozen hotteok? We can eat it at your place with ice cream later!” asked Hyunjin.

Minho turned around to look at Hyunjin and started giggling. “Hyung why are yo-”, Minho lifted up his hand and wiped the corner of Hyunjin’s lips, catching the younger off guard.

Showing his index finger, “You had chocolate on your lips Jinnie-ah”. Hyunjin’s cheeks were slightly tinted with blush, “O-oh thanks”, looking at Minho with an 'o’ formed on his face.

Deciding to tease the younger, Minho pretended to wipe the chocolate off his finger onto Hyunjin’s jacket sleeve. Causing Hyunjin to panic a little “Omg hyung my jacket!! Whyyy”, Minho was just laughing at him because he looked really adorable.  
Lifting up his finger, “I'm just kidding, I'm not that mean alright haha”. Hyunjin huffed a little before laughing along with Minho over what happened. 

“Would you have preferred if I wiped off the chocolate with my lips?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened at that, jaw dropping slightly, not registering what Minho had said. When did he become this flirty. 

“W-what. H-hyung yo-” before he could make up a response, Minho winked at him before turning and walking forward again. “You're always so cute when you blush~” Minho sing-songed as he walked away. 

Hyunjin couldn't believe his boyfriend, of all places he decided to say something like that, at a grocery store. Thank god not many people were around to hear them and what more see how flustered Hyunjin looked with his cheeks more tinted than earlier.

 

Catching up with Minho, he saw the older looking at tteokbokki ingredients. Walking up behind him before resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

“Are you gonna cook this for our bento tomorrow?” 

“Hmmm yeah maybe? Unless you don't want?” 

“I dooo, please cook this for us hehe”

“Alright, come help me choose the ingredients we need.” 

 

Putting the grocery bags onto the counter in the kitchen, both let out heavy breaths. They only intended to shop for tomorrow’s meal but ended up buying additional things like hotteok, ice cream, and so on.

“I can't believe we bought so much hyung”, Hyunjin said. Looking a little in disbelief at how much they had bought. 

“It's okay, I'll be able to cook more for us then”, Minho assured the younger. “If anything, you'll just have to come over for meals more often.”

“Now come help me put the ones we're not using, so we can start cooking!”, clapping his hands together in excitement, startling Hyunjin a little.

 

Hyunjin was seated by the counter while Minho was moving around the kitchen preparing the ingredients to cook tteokbokki. 

The younger had his head rested on his palms connected like a V, big hands cupping almost his whole face. “Minho hyunggggg why won't you let me helppp. I thought it's our bonding time”, whined Hyunjin.

“My dear princess, you're so clumsy in the kitchen”, teased Minho, chuckling at the other. “You burned your finger last week, almost chopped off your index finger the week before. I'm surprised my kitchen hasn't caught on fire?”

“P-princess. H-HYUNG I'M NOT A PRINCESS”, replied Hyunjin, staring in disbelief at his boyfriend’s back. 

“Well you're my princess no matter what babe”, once again attacking Hyunjin with a wink. He knows Hyunjin can't wink well, ends up blinking both eyes and looking like his eyes are twitching. Hyunjin usually tries to return the winks but this time he doesn't even try because he's all sulky.

“... it's only because you're so distracting in the kitchen looking so charming and attractive..”, muttered Hyunjin to himself, head and face down on the counter. He doesn't dare to admit that to Minho or say it to his face. He hopes Minho didn't hear him.

Oh he was wrong. Hyunjin realised the sounds of things moving around and food being prepared stopped all at once and wondered what happened. 

He shouldn't have lifted his head because he's met with Minho’s face barely inches away. Low-key glad he didn't whip his head up too quickly because he could've caused another accident by headbutting Minho’s face. Like a deer caught in headlights, Hyunjin’s eyes were wide opened not able to process the proximity of him and his boyfriend's face.

Minho just looked into his eyes, with so much love and fondness in them. Smiling as if he knows something. How is Hyunjin even breathing right now? 

Not pulling away, Minho bumped their noses together. “Babe, I heard you calling me charming and attractive when I cook. That's why you always get into mishaps in the kitchen around me? Hmm?”, said Minho who's voice somehow sounded a tone deeper when they're this close.

Hyunjin was shy. His cheeks were warming up, blush creeping on them. He wants to turn his head away but he can't. Minho cupped his cheeks, securing him on the spot. 

As if the blush on his cheeks couldn't be any redder, it did. Minho pecked his nose then lips and smiled widely. “Thanks for letting me know my princess”, said Minho. Nothing but sincerity in his words, no teasing, no lies. He really means what he said. “I love you Jinnie babe.” 

Recovering and trying to process what had happened, he blurted out “I love you too hyung”, proceeding to hide his face and whine in embarrassment.

They've always shared kisses and 'I love you's but somehow it still makes him shy and his heart flutter. He probably won't get used to it anytime soon and is glad Minho still makes him feel this way.

“Come on, you can help try the flavor and pack our bentos for tomorrow”, Minho went around the counter and pulled Hyunjin towards the stove area. 

Later when they're finished with packing their bento for lunch the next day. They heated up the hotteok they bought and had it with ice cream. Eating and cuddling close while watching random TV shows. Enjoying their Sunday afternoon together before Hyunjin has to go back home for dinner.

 

The bell rings which means it's lunch break. Meaning classes for the day is over, he can have lunch then head for dance club activities. Which also means he gets to see Minho and spend time together during lunch. 

He packs his bag, says goodbye to his friends and heads up to the rooftop where he and Minho have lunch together on Mondays. It's kinda like their secret spot. Where Minho had first confessed his feelings for the younger, where Hyunjin reciprocated his feelings, where they both shared their first kiss, celebrated their monthsaries and many other memories. 

 

Reaching the top of the stairs he opened the door and is greeted with Minho sitting by the railing, eyes closed as if he was napping. The older was probably tired from staying up last night preparing for the dance club activities later in the afternoon.

Hyunjin closed the door softly before proceeding to walk towards Minho as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake the older up. When he reached Minho, he crouched down so that he was face to face with the older. 

Without thinking he kissed Minho's lips softly, causing the older to stir away and his eyes fluttered open. Minho smiled and stretched his arms before shifting a little so Hyunjin could sit next to him. 

“Good morning my prince”, Hyunjin smirked. “Since you said I'm your princess it's only suitable if you're my prince”, giggling away. 

“Aww come here my princess then”, Minho said and patted the spot next to him. “Let's have lunch, catch up and head for the club activities yeah?”

Hyunjin takes his spot next to Minho, legs crossed and knees touching each other. Their lunch break was over before they knew it and they couldn't be late. Minho stood up first, brushing off whatever specks of dust or food crumbs on him. Holding his hand out to help Hyunjin up, the younger grabbed his hand and stood up too. Not forgetting to thank the other. 

Both left the rooftop with their hands interlaced, walking happily to the dance studio like how they do every time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> t/n: i would like to thank my amazing friends for always encouraging me to write + help me out when i need them <3  
> y'all know who you are!!


End file.
